Skeleton
by vhotle22
Summary: book 2   lexi moved an santi an vanna go through a lot an there is a guy from vannas past will it change the future with her an santi


**It is almost time to go back to school. Yay here comes the weird looks back talking an gossip. So many people hate from last year an to top it off i was the girl that someone tired to kill me. The last time i saw the Fire Freak was when it seemed like the news cared we all had burn marks still from that night. That night i knew for sure that i was in love. I knew that school shouldn't be that bad cause I have Santi,Nicki an Cc.**

**School still was going to suck. With out my mom her to help Sophie and I with outfits,hair style's. Sophie is 6 so she will have to get up with me cause my dad works from 5am to 10pm. some crazy stuff has happened to Sophie,Santi an I lately. .FLY. Its is so fun. Wish Lexi was here but she had to move...TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FLIPPIN WORLD! _BUZZ_**

**_SANTI3: hey wanna go for a quick fly after you dad gets home_**

**_VANNA:ya sure my dad will be home in like 5 start heading over_**

**Dad walked in has I walked out.**

**"Hey hun where you goin?" He asked.**

**"To go fly with Santi." I said. **

**"Okay love you be careful." He said.**

**"Love you too." I shut the door behind me when i turned around there he was with that prefect smile of his. He grabbed my hand an we took off. (He sure does know how to sweep a girl off her feet)**

**"Sorry i had to watch Sophie and no boys can be over when dad isn't home." I said.**

**"Its okay do you want to go to the school before it closes an i could show you around.?" He asked.**

**"Yeah sure." I said.**

**We flew up to the school. We walked in holding was showing me where the pool was when tow guys came up behide us holding guns to the back of our heads.**

**"GET DOWN NOW!" Yelled then he turned an shot the camera. He asked for our phones I had two in my pocket I handed over my new one cause he saw it an not Sophie's phone. He took us into one of the class rooms. There was one teacher and two other people. **

**"You okay Vanna?" Santi whispered to me. I nodded then patted my pocket to show him i had the phone. He smiled. "Vanna give me the phone am going to lie an say i gotta go to the bathroom ." He said i quickly handed him the phone. He stood up. A girl with a gun turn an pointed it at him.**

**"What?" She shouted.**

**"I just got to go to the bathroom." Santi said holding up his hands. **

**The girl tried to go in with Santi but he talked her out of it. Santi took off his shoe an placed it just right to hold the door. He flew up an side kicked the window. It shattered an the girl broke in an started shooting. When i herd the gun shoots i started crying. A girl named Nicki came over an hugged me. She had black hair a perfect line of make up.**

**Santi got out an went straight up an called 911. The S.W.A.T team was all around the school. Santi didnt care he went right up to the leader of the team. **

**"Hey what in the world do you think your doing?" The man asked.**

**"I was in there i got out." Santi said back.**

**"Oh how many people are in there are there any more kids." He asked.**

**"Yes the is 1 teacher an 3 kids i know one of there names her name is Vanna." Santi said thinking he should have stayed in there.**

**"Okay thanks kid know go." The man said turning around.**

**"Wait maybe i can help." Santi said thinking how he can shoot water an fly.**

**"Really kid go or..." He said when the phone in the van rang. He glared at Santi. "Its for you." He said handing Santi the phone.**

**"Get back in here or i will shot your girlfriend we know your secrets." A girl said.**

**"Well then why would you shoot her?" Santi asked.**

**"Good point we will shoot someone else." She said.**

**"Fine see ya in 5." Santi said hanging up the phone. **

**"See ya got to go back in." Santi said jumping into the air then flying over the crowed of people. They point an took pictures. Santi just walked right in. Some guy knocked him down to the floor an hit him in the side of the head with the gun. Everything went black.**

**I woke up with smoke all around me. I thought the Fire Freak. someone started running up to me. I knew him. It wasn't Santi. I was in so much pain but i smiled when i saw him. It has been forever. Cohen.**

**"Vanna." He ran over an picked me up. Oh no Santi. **

**"Where Santi?" I said trying to get away from him.**

**"Who i dont know some guy kept trying to get it but we wouldn't let him." He said has we where trying to find away out. The flames went down by water in front of us an there was Santi he didn't look happy to see how Cohen was holding me.**

**"Let her go." Santi said**

**"I was helping her unlike you!" Said Cohen.**

**"I was trying to get in!" Santi said. I got out of his grip. Even though i kinda missed being in his arms.I walked over to Santi i walked right passed him coughing. Santi walked behind me. We got outside an cops an doctors scientics an medical people came up to me.**

**"So you can fly too can you shot water out of your hands?" People kept asking. I flew up an away. I couldnt even think. _BUZZ_**

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER: Vanna its Cohen can you met me by the lake please?_**

**_VANNA: ya sure_**

**I saw Santi be hide me. I felt mean but i zoomed off an lost him. I was mad at him for telling people. But oh well it dont matter. I stopped by my house to get the letters i have written to Cohen when he was gone. He left me right before i met Santi. Well he had to.**

**"Vanna." He said. "Am sorry." He said he blue eyes, I thought i was never going to see them again. I gave him a big hug. He hugged me tight.**

**"Cohen i missed you." I said close to tears.**

**"I missed you too Vanna and when i heard Santi calling your name i had to get in there, I know i cant do anything like he can but we could run away together an i shall keep you safe, Vanna here isnt safe." We Cohen said that i was shocked. **

**"Cohen has much has i would love to i have Santi i there Sophie..." I said when i heard Santi's voice be hind me.**

**"Oh so would Vanna?" Santi said.**

**"San..." I started to say before Cohen stepped in.**

**"Yeah she would." Cohen said. Santi punched Cohen across the face. "No flying or water or whatever you can do" Cohen said throwing Santi into the sand. **

**"Stop!" i yelled has they were fighting. I went over there and one of them were about to punch but when the pulled back there arm in smacked me in the face. Blood started running down my face.**

**"Look what you did." Cohen said wrapping himself around me, I pulled away holding my nose. **

**"Come on we got to get you to the hospital." Santi said grabbing my hand.**

**"I can take myself." I said pulling back my hand away. **

**"Vanna." Santi said his lip was slip an he had bruises already started to show up and down his arms. **

**"Santi really why did you fight with him and Cohen no i think i know what i want!" I was getting so mad.I through the letters at Cohen. **


End file.
